Mutant Effect
by MassComicEffect06
Summary: This is an idea I had about telling the story about the early years of Shepard's(M) life. I plan on this being a crossover of DC and Marvel comic characters into the Mass Effect World. This is just a first attempt on the first chapter. I am not a writer. Please read and comment respectively. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dear family,

Now that I am an adult, I think it is time that I do what is best for me. While I don't know what that is yet, I have to assume that the answer is out there somewhere. So, I am leaving to go find it. You all know that I have always wanted to travel the galaxy and experince new things and hopefully somewhere along the way I will learn a lot about myself. By the time you all read this I will already be gone in one of the new 4 seater spacecraft units that dad just put on the market yesterday. Don't worry about me, I will be fine and don't send someone to find me. I will call as soon as I am settled. I have to find my destiny.

Love Always

Shepard

" I am going to kill that boy when I see him again, if I see him again." the husky old man said while throwing the note in the trash.

" That is the reason he left a note instead of telling us himself, John." the elderly woman said as she looked at her husband who was pacing the kitchen left and right." I wounder where his first stop will be?" she continued while her husband stared out the window at the empty spot his new 4 seater spacecraft used to be.

"Yeah, I wonder too..."

Six hours later...

" Welcome to the Citadel Mr. John Shepard Jr." said Avina.

"Please just call me Shepard."

" Of course Mr. Shepard. If you need any assistance please do not hesitate to ask." said Avina

"Thank You."

"You are welcome, Mr Shepard, have a great day." said Avina

"Hey stop, somebody stop that woman." screamed an C-Sec officer while running through a crowd of people behind Shepard.

Shepard did his best to move fast enough but it was too late. The officer crashed right into him without any warning.

"Get out of the way kid." the officer screamed as he sprang to his feet and continued his persute.

Shepard got to his feet wondering what woman the officer was chasing as he did not see anyone run past him before the officer crashed into him.

"I've only been here for five minutes and already some action comes my way, this is great" Shepard thought to himself. "I better get settled and get something to eat I am starved" he said.

Just as Shepard was about to walk over and get a cab, an out of breath young woman asks him if he had seen a credit chit lying around.

"No I haven't. Are you okay, you seem out of breath" he asked the girl

"I am fine" the girl said and began to walk away.

"Hey wait, your not the woman the C-Sec officer was just chasing are you?" he asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said quickly and she began to walk away again.

There was something about this girl that peeked Shepard's interest but he couldn't put his finger on it. So he did what every young man would do when interested in a young girl, he followed her.

The girl moved very quickly, almost cat like. Shepard had a hard time keeping up at first but the more he followed her the more he wanted to know about this girl. As he followed her he noticed she kept looking around to see if anyone was watching her or following her. This made Shepard think that maybe the girl knew he was following her.

"Where is she in a hurry to?" he thought to himself.

Just then the girl ducked off into a coridor down in the wards. Shepard turned the corner and she was gone. "Where did she go?" he thought.

Just then the girl jumped out and drop kicked him in the stomach.

"Ouch" Shepard grunted and fell to the ground.

"Why are you following me? What do you want?" the girl screamed down at Shepard as he lay on the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

"I just wanted to talk to you" Shepard manged to say through the pain.

"Talk to me for what? Abou what?" the girl screamed.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said Shepard as he attempted to get up.

"You didn't scare me but you were following me" she said.

"I know, I am sorry, I just wanted a chance to talk to you." "I thought that maybe you were in some kind of trouble and that I could help" he said

"No I am fine, I can take care of myself". she said still looking as if she was ready to kick him again.

"I can see that as you just kicked my stomach into my kidneys" he said smiling and sweating as he held his stomach.

"Look kid, I don't know who you are and I don't care, stop following me and leave me alone." she said angryly with her hands balled up into fists.

"Okay fine, just tell me your name" Shepard said

"Why? What does it matter?" she asked looking confused.

"I just want a name to put with those beautiful green eyes of yours. Plus seeing as I will never forget this plessant meeting, I would like to retell this story someday and I don't want to have to refer to you as the girl who kicked my stomach into my spleen." he said jokingly.

The girl seemed to soften a bit but still with caution she answered

"Selina Kyle".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Selina Kyle, huh". That name sounded familiar to Shepard but he could put his finger on it. "Selina My name is John Shepard" he said.

"I've heard of you. You're the maker of the first space crafts to travel through the relays" Selina said with much excitement.

"No, that's my dad you're talking about. I haven't made anything" Shepard replied with much animosity in his voice.

"I thought you looked a little too young for that. Anyway, what are you doing here on the Citadel and down here in the wards?" she asked

"I'm just traveling the galaxy getting my ass kicked by beautiful green-eyed girls like yourself." He replied while trying to sound sexy.

"That's a cute answer. How old are you anyway?"

"Old enough. Hey you ask a lot of questions Selina" Shepard answered in a hurried tone. "How about we continue talking over dinner. I am starving and I need to recover from that Bruce Lee drop kick you put on me earlier" he said.

"Wait, you want to take me out to dinner after I assaulted you?" she said looking slightly confused and flattered.

"Why not? Obviously I am not a threat to you, and besides the reason I was following you was because I wanted to talk to you" he said. Selina looked at Shepard as if she was about to decline before he interrupted her.

"Look I am new here and I don't know anyone. I really would prefer not to eat alone. Unless you have some jealous caped crusader as a boyfriend?"

Shepard's words finally made Selina smile and laugh.

"Okay fine, I will meet you at 7 o'clock at Ryuusei, it's a sushi place down in the wards. Do you think you will be able to find it?"

"Oh I think I will be able to manage" Shepard replied with a smile.

"Okay. I will see you then." Selina replied and walked off into the crowd.

Shepard could not believe his luck. He had an officer run into him earlier chasing someone, who he had a sneaky feeling was Selina. Then he meets a girl with the sexiest green eyes he had ever seen, which made him turn into a stalker and follow her. Got drop kicked in the stomach and scored a date all with the same girl. Shepard was very excited and enjoying his new life already.

Shepard soon hailed a cab to his awaiting penthouse suite in a very lavish hotel close to the wards. Once he arrived to his suite he located his luggage which was taken and delivered to his room once he landed earlier. He took a quick shower and changed into a tux which he thought might be over the top for a sushi bar but he didn't care.

Seven o'clock could not come fast enough for Shepard. He paced his suite for hours just thinking about Selina and how perfectly she matched him. She was slender but curvy. He was about 6'1 with an average build. She had long black hair while his hair was dirty blonde in color and cut very short. She had those big green eyes while he just had plain old dark brown eyes he thought to himself. But none of this caught Shepard's attention more than the way Selina seemed to glide when she walked. Her cat-like strut was unmatched and he was howling with excitement.

Finally it was six thirty. Shepard decided he would be early, so he collected himself and left for his date. He arrived in a very short time as the bar was close to his suite.

"Hi, I am John Shepard, I am meeting someone here at 7. I know that I am early and my party has not arrived yet but..."

"Oh your party is already here Mr. Shepard" the hostess interrupted. "I will show you to your table"

Shepard walked behind the asari hostess through the sushi bar to his table where Selina was sitting, in her low-cut emerald colored dress, looking a little worried.

"Here you are sir" said the hostess.

"Thank you" Shepard replied. "What's wrong Selina you look a little distracted? I know I am over dressed but.."

"No its fine, I am fine" Selina replied with a quick smile. "I didn't expect this many people to be here on a Monday night that's all"

"Well do you want to go somewhere else?" Shepard asked even though he didn't think that the sushi bar was overly crowed.

"No. You look very handsome Shepard" she said

"Thank you. You look delicious yourself Selina" he replied.

The two ordered their meals and made small talk about their earlier meeting. Their dinner did not take long to arrive and they ate almost in silence. Shepard was beginning to see boredom in Selina's face so he decided to ask her a very personal question.

"Are you after my money?"

This question almost made Selina choke on her dinner.

"What would make you ask me that?" she replied

"Or my body?" Shepard responded with a smile

The second question seemed to lighten the mood a bit.

"Shepard I don't know what you are talking about" she said

"Do you want my body?" he asked while playfully scooting his chair closer to Selina. Selina couldn't help but laugh at this gesture and flashed that pretty smile of hers again. Shepard almost melted on to the fish tank floor of the sushi bar at her smile.

"Why don't we go back to my hotel suite and talk or watch a movie?" Shepard asked. He half expected her to say no and call it a night but something about the way she was smiling made him think he stood a chance of getting a yes from her.

"What kind of girl do you think I am" she replied while trying to hide her smile.

"One that is tired of sitting in this sushi bar with all these people staring at you. That dress is very distracting. I am sure you noticed the guy in the brown trench coat staring from the moment I sat down" he said thinking he was complementing her.

"What?" Selina said. This seem to startle Selina and she being to look worried again. She looked around frantically to see who Shepard was talking about. Once she saw him her face seemed to lose some of its color.

"I think you're right, lets leave" she replied while standing up immediately. Shepard was not ready for her obvious discomfort suddenly. He figured the guy was just admiring her looks but after the response she gave he got the feeling she knew him.

He paid for the meal and they walked out of the sushi bar in a hurry. He almost had to jog to keep up with Selina as she marched to the cab station.

"What's the matter Selina? Did you know that guy? Is he an old boyfriend or something?" Shepard asked her while waiting for the cab.

"No. I have never seen that man in my life" she said, but Shepard got the feeling she was lying.

Finally the cab arrived. As they were leaving in the cab, Shepard glanced back at the cab station and the man in the brown trench coat was standing at the cab station where they had just taken off from. For a split second Shepard could have sworn the man was looking right at him with an expression as if he had something important to tell him.

Who was that guy and why was he following them Shepard though to himself. Did it have something to do with Selina? Just who is the girl clutching my arm and sitting next to me?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

During the cab ride there wasn't much talking going on as Shepard was too busy wondering about the guy in the brown trench coat. Selina seemed to be pondering something herself.

As the two arrive at Shepard's suite, Shepard decides that its time he got to know Selina better.

"Are you alright Shepard? You look like you were deep into thought." she said

"I was just think about how little I know about you. You could be a convict and here I have invited you to my hotel room" he said to her

Selina's reaction was very different from any other reaction she had given so far. Instead of getting mad or nervous, she smiled and closed in on Shepard within a matter of seconds. The two were nose to nose against the door of the suite.

"What is it you want from me Shepard?" she said in a very sexy voice while looking Shepard right in the eyes. Shepard almost forgot what he had asked her.

"Well, there are many answers to that question. How about you tell me where you are from" he said.

"Earth" she replied

"Where on Earth, Selina?"

"Gotham City. You?"

"New York City. How about we take this conversation to the couch" he replied.

Selina walked over to the couch in a way that only she can but did not sit down.

"Would you like something to drink Selina?" he asked her while moving into the kitchen. He could see her from the kitchen open bar.

"Got any alcohol?" she asked

"Probably not since I am not old enough to buy alcohol. I am only 18, Selina. I hope that doesn't bother you" Shepard while feeling a little small inside.

"Why would it? 18 is an adult everywhere" she replied while still staring at him from the couch.

"You still haven't told me how old you are Selina" he said

"Over 18". She replied.

Selina walked over to the kitchen where Shepard was standing and pulled a small bottle of clear liquid from her purse. Shepard was surprised as he did not notice she had a purse until now.

"Here, I travel with my own stash. Have you ever tried Vodka before Shepard" she asked

"No" he replied sounding like a little boy. He cleared his throat and said in a deeper tone "No, not straight from the bottle".

"Well why don't you get comfortable on the couch while I pour use some shots" she replied.

Shepard was about to argue but before he could Selina leaned in and kissed him with the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced. Every muscle in Shepard's body began to tingle. Then Selina jerked away from him.

"I am sorry. I should not have done that" she replied while stepping away from him and looking bashful.

"No, don't apologize. I liked it very much" he said with a big smile on his face.

She smiled and began to pour them two shots each.

"Would you like to take your first shot standing up or sitting on the couch? I would recommend the couch" she said

"Okay, going to the couch and getting comfortable" he said while walking to the couch and plopping down. Selina put the four shots on a serving tray and walked over to the couch and sat it on the table. She handed Shepard a shot glass and she picked one up for herself.

"Let's toast to new friends" Shepard said while raising his glass.

They toasted and drunk their shot of vodka at the same time. As soon as the shot hit Shepard's stomach he felt a warm sensation.

"Wow, that was pretty strong."

Seconds later..

"Wait, I think I am going to be sick. No, sleepy. Wait, what is going on Selina? Are you feeling weird too" he rambled on and on for about two minutes and then passed out.

The last thing he remembers is Selina standing over him smirking and searching through his coat and pants pockets. Did she drug him? Was she robbing him?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two hours later...

Shepard woke up on the couch of his suite in a cold sweat. Had all that been a dream of some kind he thought. The suite looked fine, as nothing was broken. He knew everything was real when he looked down and the serving tray with the four shot glasses were still on the table.

"Oh No. What did she take" he asked himself aloud.

Shepard jumped up and checked the entire suite to make sure Selina was gone. There was no sign of her and he had no idea how long he was out. As Shepard walks back to the couch he remembers his vision of Selina going through his pockets and checks them himself to see what was missing.

"My wallet. She got my wallet and my keys to my dad's spacecraft" he screamed aloud.

Shepard was extremely angry at himself for being so naïve as to let this happen so easily.

I have to catch her, he thought to himself. Maybe she has not left the docks yet. I have to get there he thought and dashes out of the hotel suite to hail a cab. Once Shepard gets to the cab station he realizes that he cannot pay for a cab without his credit chit which was in his wallet.

"Dammit" he screamed out loud.

"Don't worry my friend, she is long gone by now anyway" someone behind Shepard said.

Shepard turned around quickly to find the man in the brown trench coat from the sushi bar standing there.

"You talking to me" Shepard asked the man.

"Yes I am, Shepard" the man replied.

"How do you know my name or anything about me" Shepard asks the man as he advanced on him, suddenly feeling brave.

"Who doesn't know the young John Shepard Jr." he replied smiling.

Shepard walks up to the man and grabs him by the shirt.

"What do you know about the woman I was with in the sushi bar that you kept staring at?" Shepard asked with a convincing angry look on his face.

The man snatched away from Shepard with a force that sent an electric shock through his body. Shepard gave the man a once over and realized that he had red eyes and probably weighed 50 pounds more than he. His bravery tapped out.

"Enough to help you get your ship back. Now I know who she is and where she is going. And don't put your hands on me again friend, we are on the same team here" he replied with a friendly but serious disposition.

"How do I know you are telling the truth? You could be another con artist like her." Shepard replied

"You are right friend, I am a thief like her but what I want from you I don't have to steal because you are going to give it to me." he replied.

"Oh really, and what makes you belive that" Shepard asked.

"Well, you want your ship back and I can get it back for you. All I ask in return is a small fortune" the man replied with a smile.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Cause it's easy money friend. Plus I got a bone to pick with that pretty little green-eyed cat nip that stole from you."

"Don't you think just stealing money and not ships is easier?" Shepard replied

"Look friend, I am just trying to lend a helping hand to a fish out of water, alright. You really have a lot to learn." the man replied with annoyance in his voice.

"I don't believe you and I don't need your help. I will find my ship" Shepard replied and began to walk away.

"So you think you are going to steal from Selina Kyle, one of the greatest cat burglars in the galaxy without a ship, knowledge of her whereabouts, or a credit chit? I am all for wishful thinking friend but that is a bit much". the man replied.

Shepard stopped and gave what the man said some thought and turned around to face him.

"Well how do I know you will be able to find her or steal my ship back? Are you a mercenary or something" Shepard asked

"Even better friend, I am a mutant from New Orléans, Louisiana. The names Remy LeBeau".


End file.
